1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one piece electrical socket terminal for mating with an electrical pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,704, a one piece electrical socket terminal provided with an elongate socket having a central longitudinal plane and comprising a tubular base having a forward end, first and second contact springs on opposite sides of said central plane connected to, and projecting forwardly from, respective first and second opposite walls of the base, and third and fourth contact springs connected to, and projecting forwardly from, the base between said first and second walls of the base, the socket further comprising a forward portion to which the forward end of each contact spring is connected, each contact spring having an inwardly protruding contact surface intermediate the base and said forward portion.
This known terminal has four contact springs which are constantly angularly spaced form each other about the periphery of the forward end of the base of the socket. The forward portion of the socket is in the form of a single cylindrical piece. A contact surfaces of the first and second contact springs are spaced from those of the third and fourth contact springs axially of the socket.
European Patent Application No. 89901242.1 discloses an electrical socket terminal provided with a socket having a base having a forward portion, two L-cross section contact springs arranged in rotational symmetry and presenting orthoginal contact surfaces, extending between the base and the forward portion which is a single tubular structure.
The structure of the sockets of both of the known terminals described above, is such that no further contact springs could, even if it were thought to be desirable, be provided.
Such socket terminals are commonly used as connectors for mating with pin headers, especially in the automotive industry. Since such socket terminals, are, therefore, likely to be subjected, when in use, to a high degree of vibration, substantial contact surface redundancy should be provided for.